Outsider
by eracman920
Summary: Kyle Aspirus is a teenager who strives for greatness. He has a great life and friends and living his life to the fullest in the outskirts of Philly. A drastic turn of events start to occur when the day falls into night. Without options, he decides to go find answers to the utter chaos. After a "freak accident", he must find answers, running into familiar faces along the way.
1. Fourth of July

**The Outsider**

**Chapter 1: **Fourth of July

* * *

**This is a redo of a story I once uploaded because it sounded a bit corny, so I remade it with a different story. I'm broadening my imagination on this story definitely. (Multiple genres involved).**

**A/N: Just letting you know it's related to the stories of Kingdom Hearts, but not about it. Enjoy!**

**CHARACTER:**

**- Kyle Aspirus -** An athletic adolescent who always strives for greatness, whether it's on the court, the field, or in the street. He is an outgoing person with vigorous character and serious about his physical form.

* * *

The sun was shining bright on the summer days of July, especially on Independence Day. It wasn't cold at all. It was the most perfect day to be outside and have a blast. There was a small town named Entercon that was located on the outskirts of Philadelphia. People in the neighborhood were having backyard barbecues, swimming in the pools, walks in the park, and rest and relaxation in the sun, mostly to just tan away. Entercon had a mix of meanings, which was having a sense of adventure and where anything was possible.

In the middle of Circle Park, there was a full basketball game going on between ten people as a team of five. The raging heat wave was providing a challenge to the players on the court. The heat slowed neither of them down and didn't take timeouts since they consider it a significant workout. The players on the court were at least six feet tall and no less than five-seven. The game was getting intense as they were tied, keeping score and played five minutes a quarter. Players called their own fouls.

"Come on, come on! Play the Dee!" a player shouted on the court.

"Pass it here!" an offensive player called.

There was only two seconds left on the clock.

"Take the shot!"

...

"Yeah! That's what I'm all about!" a player shouted.

"That's what's up! Nailed that game winner, my son!"

The players sat down and took an intermission after the game. They took a sip of their drinks and had conversations about the game, relaxing for the next play.

"Yo, I'm bout' to be out!" one of the players said.

"Peace bro, again nice shot!"

"Ha, yeah. Later broz."

The player walked out of the park and into the streets to wherever he goes.

...

On the walk home, the young man made his way through several streets and corners. He met with the door to his house and made his way upstairs. He walked into his room and got his towel and threw his basketball uniform in the laundry basket. The man went to take a shower after a day at the park.

..

The man proceeded to finish the day as it was still pretty much midday. He got into his street clothes and made his way down the stairs of his house who was greeted by his mother.

"Oh hey Kyle, how was your day"

"It's bacon outside. It was a great day nonetheless, I still gonna finish it!"

"Okay, just be careful"

"You know it!"

..

The dusk of twilight was approaching. Kyle had no idea what to do now after a long day of a summer day. He decided to go to the convenience store and buy himself a drink and a protein bar. Kyle was the kind of guy that was really serious about his health and would avert anything that was unhealthy as he had a buff physical shape.

_"God, it's really hard to choose what you want, being indecisive can kill ya." _Kyle thought to himself.

Kyle finally decided on what he wanted after he felt looking around aimlessly for ten minutes. He never felt that way about his self, as it wasn't always like him to be vacuous. Then he started to make his way to the counter to purchase the products in hand. The sound of the door made a chime to the customer walking in the store. Kyle walked up to the cashier and placed the items for scanning. Kyle looked around his surroundings while he waited.

"That'll be nine ninety-five." the cashier said.

Kyle gave the cashier no more than a ten dollar bill and received his change, even though it was just a nickel, he dropped it in the tip jar and made his way to the door while both expressed gratitude to each other.

A few moments have past after a trip to a convenience store. The sun was finally out of view from the sky and the night has fallen. People in the streets were getting ready for the Fourth of July parties and setting up the fireworks. He was making his way home while having music playing in his headphones listening to whatever genre played out. It would be a long walk home so he decided to have some entertainment play out in his head. After some time now, He made it back home okay, to only find that his house had all the lights off.

"Hello?" he continued to call for anybody in the house. No one was answering from anywhere in the house. "Anyone home?" he walked up the stairs and made his way to the room, then dropped his stuff on the floor. He turned on his television in his room to see what was worth to watch. He started flipping channels to find nothing on at all. He decided to just leave it on the local news as he jumped on his bed to lay back and relax.

"-mperature is currently eighty-two degrees. Expect drought conditions for the next two days. Rain is pulling in from the West at thirty-two miles per hour and we will expect wet conditions in the next fourty-eight hours." The news was rambling on about the weather and several stories uninteresting. Kyle drifted asleep after awhile had past watching the news.

"This..is breaking news! Here is John Smith with the developing story.."

"Thank you Tom. A plethora of meteors are unexpectedly falling out of the sky and falling into the Earth's atmosphere. It was confirmed when the first one was seen falling down recently eight minutes ago in the Philadelphia surrounding area. Numerous reports have been sent to NASA about recent meteor sightings in the sky. As of right now this is just a developing story. We recommend that you stay indoors and away from the windows as meteorites are affirmed to be radioactive when within two hundred feet of the debris. We'll be back more with the story. Again, stay away from the windows and get as far from the debris as you can if within the range of two hundred feet. Back to you-"

Kyle had fallen asleep for at least two hours. The sound of commotion from the outside of his house sprung him up from out of bed and down the stairs as fast as he can. He ran outside to the state of the neighborhood in an uproar.

"What the hell?" The whole neighborhood looked like a warzone. He was totally awestruck to the surroundings of his neighborhood. He started to walk the streets of total pandemonium, trying to figure out what in the world is going on. He started scurrying through the chaos of his surroundings. In what he seems like a hurry, he started making his way through the outskirts of the town and into the city. Before he decided to make his way to the city, he had to go make a call first as he made his way to the nearest tree near the woods. He was in a state of anxiety. He could not control himself to what is happening right now. It looked like the end of the world.

"This is Pamela. Please leave a message."

"MOM! ANSWER THE PHONE, PLEASE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Kyle hung up the phone in total frustration. He had no idea what to do next after that. He was totally lost in the utter chaos in the street. He decided to keep looking around for answers.

The city was in total devastation. Flames engulfed the buildings of Philly. The trolley was knocked over, and the Liberty Bell was not in pieces, but on the floor from where it stood. He made his way toward the Independence Hall where it was surprisingly still standing in good condition. He made his way inside to the vestibule and continued on to the stairwell. He ran through the Hall and made his wall out the back with a quick swift.

As he made his way to the back of the building, he saw a strange meteorite glowing ominously where a statue stood in the middle before.

"Whoa..." it was all Kyle could say at the awe sighting of the meteorites glow.

Without hesitation, he slowly made his way toward the meteorite. As he did, he felt a strange presence in the atmosphere. He continued to keep walking towards the debris. He was already standing right in front of it, bracing for whatever hazardous material it would release. He reached his hand into the meteorite and started to feel a bit of pain coursing through his body. He suddenly felt like his life was flashing right before his eyes.

* * *

**Somewhere in an unknown location**

"You guys ready to go?" a young man said.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" another young man replied with great jubilation.

"Let's go!" a young lady replied back.

* * *

**A/N: And so far that's the start of something new! Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Oblivion

**Welcome to Chapter Two! The story gets even better and longer as it goes!**

* * *

**Outsider**

Chapter 2: Oblivion

Time had completely stopped. Everything had suddenly stopped in a flash. The whole city was completely in a state of silence. The fires in the buildings had stopped burning. Kyle was still in a daze after making contact with the debris. He felt that it kind of made him a different person. His eye vision was all white on the edges of his corneas. Strangely, he couldn't even speak out of his own mouth. It was like his vocal cords ruptured. He wanted to drop it and focus on the matter at hand. He inquisitively looked around to find out what just happened. Without saying a word, he walked the streets of paused time.

The streets had a sentimental stench. He felt that the whole world was spinning around with impulse. He walked for several minutes after passing by so many idle characters and not a single second has passed. The city, no...the whole world...had completely stopped rotation. He did not even dare lay a hand on anything as he felt that it could affect the flow of time.

Rushing his way back to his house, he saw that everything around him had also stopped completely on his way. He first made his way to the nearby convenience store that he visited some hours ago. Walking inside, he felt a strange presence in the air as it felt he was getting close to his sources. He saw the cashier, who was the same one he saw when he was purchasing some items. He made his way to the newspaper rack. On the newspaper lied a clue to whatever was going on with the town..or the world.

"FIREBALLS SKYROCKET: Fourth of July Chaos"

After reading the article, he suddenly realized what was going on. The whole world was affected by the chaos, and it was not just his city. He hurriedly ran to his house post-haste. He was running through the street for at least ten minutes. It was surprisingly not tiring him out after all that running. He was already at the front of his house. The door to his house had a strange presence roaming about. He hastingly ran up to the door. As he ran up to the door, he couldn't help but had a really..strange feeling about his house.

Once he walked inside, the whole room was so dark, he needed night vision. He proceeded to walk towards his room and walk up the stairs. He couldn't see anything at all. He had to use the wall as an advantage to make his way to the stairs. It was easy for him because the stairs were near the entrance to the house. He finally found his way up the stairs without trouble. After making his way up, he walked down the hallway that led to his room. He saw a peculiar light coming from his room and proceeded slowly to the source. When he opened the door the whole room lit up with a bright, white light that covered the whole area. The source came from his TV. It was so bright he needed to cover his eyes with his arms. When he went to press the off switch, the light went completely off. Unexpectedly, the light flashed even brighter and caused him to fly away with a boom, as the room lit up so bright he couldn't see anything. Everything faded into oblivion right before him..

**Unknown location..**

"You guys are slow!"

"How about you slow down?!"

"I can't help that I walk fast!"

"Ughhh.."

"Come on, we're almost there!"

"Wait up!"

**Somewhere..**

The whole scene was quiet. The sounds of birds chirping gave Kyle a wake-up call. He was unconscious. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was on the ground faced down on the grass. He struggled to get up from the ground, like it felt he'd been sleeping for hours. He was finally on his feet and dusted off the dirt from his jeans. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach

"God.. that was some flippin' dream." Kyle said feeling lightheaded.

After a few seconds, he came into shock when he saw something odd about the surrounding area. He was somewhere in the middle of the woods, but it looked really dissimilar from his town's. He couldn't remember anything of what happened before he woke up, like it never happened. He also noticed something different about his character. He looked at his feet and hands, and noticed he looked entirely different. "What the f-" he yelled, but for some reason, he could not utter a swear word. It was like something cut him off magically and censored him. He didn't even consider on what his face would look like.

Looking around to see where he was, it was a bunch of trees surrounding him in the woods. He could not see anything in view past them. He was perplexed on what to do now. The whole surrounding area had him in an undecisive state. He couldn't figure out which way to walk. It was either straight forward, left, right, or backwards. After giving it some thought, he made his decision to go with his gut, and walked straight ahead. He continued to hike through the forests. The greenery and the tranquility of the forest lurked about. It had been half an hour, and felt more like hours, since he woke up from what he thought was a nightmare. So far, he had no luck finding his way out. He started to scamper to go ahead of time.

An hour later, Kyle finally found a trail that led up and down the mountain. The trail was curvy and sandy. There was a sign nearby, with a trail intersection up the hill. The sign had labeled two direction sign seperately askewed. One had labeled the way up the mountain trail further into the vast mountain, and one to the right that led to a cabin two kilos from the sign. Kyle had to give it a second thought to if he should head for the cabin, or the way down the mountain. Though it seemed that the mountain trail would lead him down for hours to an urban location, he decided to head for the cabin in the woods. The sun was soon to set over the horizon, so it was a good decision to head up to the cabin for the night.

The sun had completely disappeared out of sight. All that was left was a faint light in the sky. After walking two kilos to the cabin, he finally spotted the log cabin. It was pretty worn out and had one lamppost with its light on. For a reason, Kyle hesitated to walk up to the cabin to the fact it might house a stranger. He walked up to the cabin and inspected the windows and door. The cabin had no lights on in there, but he knocked on the door as a precaution to the unexpected.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

To his surprise, there was someone already inside who turned on the lights. The door opened before him.

"Hello...May I help you?"

A middle-aged man had opened the door. He was surprisingly shorter than Kyle. He looked five inches shorter than him, and Kyle was five foot eight. Kyle just stared wide eyed for a moment and saw that he looked like...a fictional person.

"Sorry to intrude on your evening mister. I sort of.. um.. got lost in the forest area, I had no idea where to go. I kinda don't remember how I got here actually. It's a pretty long story... May I come in if I can?"

"Hmmm... I guess so... okay."

The man proceeded opening all the locks and finally opened the door for him

"Thanks!" Kyle offered gratitude and walked inside the cozy cabin and took a seat on the couch.

"Well I'll say, your lucky you made the right decision coming here. At this time of the nights, the weather gets cold up here, and heh, if you actually kept going, you wouldn't have made it into town in time. The nearest town is actually down that trail, but its five kilometers away."

"Oh my god.. That's like... three miles."

"Well anyway, would you like a refreshment?"

"Yes please! I actually hadn't eat anything for awhile."

The man walked into the kitchen.

Kyle went to check his cellphone to see if he had any service. To his surprise, it had no bars or service at all, or it must be because he's too high in the mountain. He put the phone to his head and started thinking. The man came back from the kitchen with a couple refreshments.

"Ok, here ya go, something to ease your famishness." The man said.

"Thanks."

"My name is Jake. I am the owner of this cabin and the park ranger. Its not too often to get visitors around this part. It also tends to get dangerous at nighttime around this area, so it's important to stay indoors away from the outside."

"Thanks for the hospitality Jake. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kyle."

"So, you said you had no idea how you got here?"

"Yes, it's a kind of weird thing to say actually. I woke up in the middle of the woods not too far from here."

"Hmm..Do you remember anything before that?"

"Well.. nothing I can think of.. pretty much all that I remember is that I was at this.. building.. that symbolized an important part of history, and then.. everything just.. went black."

"I see.."

"I thought it was all just some dream, but for some reason, I have this feeling.. I'm thinking the opposite."

"Is that so?"

"Well, it's really no big deal."

"Well if you need any help or if there's anything you need, you just let me know alright."

"Thanks, well actually I was wondering.."

"Yes?"

"What is this place? This.. area?"

"Wait, you don't know?"

"...No, sorry."

"Well, you're at Mt. Silver."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think about that? I know I can do better, but it's all good.**

**I didn't add a lot of dialog in the beginning since the character was still alone and possibly thinking to himself during the walk and was pretty much told in third person.**

**Next few chapters will get interesting. And about those random people talking, we'll get to that eventually. Stay tuned!**


	3. Familiarity

Chapter 3: Familiarity

* * *

**Somewhere...**

"We... finally... made it!" A young man panted.

"FINALLY! I can finally take a break!" A young woman replied back.

"Well.. I know one thing.. I lost.. about.. five pounds this marathon." A younger man replied.

"Brother, you are so slow!" A little girl told him.

"Four tickets please."

...

* * *

**10:32 PM**

The night had fallen completely. Not a trace of the sun was seen in the sky. The stars in the sky emitted luminously in the dark. The forest of the mountain had a peaceful, yet mellifluous sound from the thickets and the crickets. The waterfalls echoed from distances to a kilometer.

"You're at Mt. Silver." Jake told him.

".. Mt... Silver..? The name.. sounds familiar.. " Kyle questioned.

"Mt. Silver is a mountain located in between two regions. Right now, you are currently on the west side of it. Right now, you are currently in t-"

"Johto, right?"

"Yes. How did you know that, I thought you said.."

"Let's just say.. I do alot of research on this where I'm from. Mt. Silver is basically a location where skill is put to a test to people who are... trainers. And if I'm not mistaken, it's restricted access to the unskilled."

"Wow... you certainly know your stuff."

"Yeah. Well... if you don't mind me asking, do you have a.. place where I can stay for just tonight?" Kyle asked as he stood up from the chair.

"Certainly. The room is usually for injured people to recover from any wildlife crisis, but we haven't had any for awhile, so you can use it for the night. Just take the stairs and it's straight down the hall."

"Thanks!" Kyle gratified as he started walking towards the stairs, as Jake proceeded to clean up.

Kyle walked into the room and settled in for the night. After a long day of walking, he collapsed right onto the bed. He started to feel his personality change a little without notice. Starting to have doubts about what he was going to do next, he started to close his eyes and find some tranquility in his mind.

**Two hours later..**

_'Key...ruins...'_

The odd noise woke him up from his sleep. It made him struggle to fall back asleep, causing him to think about what he'd just heard. He went to check his phone for anyone that had called him, but still no signal possibly due to altitude. He searched through his phone for anything that could of at least left him a text message. Just suddenly, he saw a bizarre message that was sent to him an hour ago:

UNKN0WN

_Your path is set_

Kyle glared at the phone with bewilderment. For some reason he thought it would provide some sort of "clue" to figuring out an answer to some sort of "riddle". He started to ponder on the meaning of the message. Regardless, he put his phone away to think about later the next day. He started to drift off into sleep and clear his mind with the crickets in tune.

**The next day..**

The dawn of the sky had a pleasant sound of birds chirping in the greenwood. It signified the start of a brand new day of sunshine. The temperature outside was an ideal seventy-two, starting out nice early in the day. Kyle was doing usual morning routines: take shower, brush, and dress to impress. He was lucky that he packed up a bag of supplies and clothes after his freak accident in Philly. After finishing up the morning procedures, he had more thoughts about how today is going to turn out. He never felt more concerned about it ever in his life, but now that has changed, and now it felt like today will change everything. Kyle proceeded downstairs to where the ranger was waiting.

"You ready to go?" Jake questioned.

"Yep. You still don't mind giving me a ride down into town?"

"Nah, I'm just making your trip shorter. Consider it an act of kindness."

"Huh, you cool."

"Yessirree."

The two of them got into the rangers truck and drove off to the nearest town. They had to drive toward the East region since it was as close.

"Wow, the waterfalls over there are pretty big." Kyle said with interest.

"Oh yeah, those are the Tohjo Waterfalls. It's a link between the two regions." Jake told him.

"Nice." It was all Kyle could say.

They were now pulling in through a place called the League Reception Gate. "This is the intersection in-between two regions actually. The waterfalls are just the entrance to the nearest town of the region."

"You don't say?"

Normally, the security at the gates don't usually let people in or out of the gates without justification. Jake briefly explained to the guard on the east side to let them in for his reason. The guard acknowledged and allowed them to pass.

The car drove through the gate with no difficulty and made it's way out of the tunnel and into the bright sun. The sign on the right side of the road said Route 22K. The sun shone over the outland and it's hills. There weren't a lot of people around due to the intense heat of the atmosphere. The slope of the hill had a road temperature blazing like an oven. There weren't a lot of trees at the top hence mostly because of the risk of wildfire, so if there were trees at the crest, they would have to be removed. They would be located only at the bottom of the hills. The bottom of the hills had a lake that covered a square mile of the bottom.

Kyle and Jake were now approaching the foot of the mountain road that leads to a city seen in the distance. Only one building could be seen and nothing

"What's that over there?" Kyle asked.

"That's Viridian City. You can't see it all yet, but you will soon."

The duo had finally reached a sandy surface to the point where the car could not bypass. There was only a walkway that could not fit or hold vehicles.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can go sonny." Jake told him.

"That's ok. I'll manage from here on out. Thanks for the ride man!"

"Hey no prob. I hope you get to where ever your going."

"I hope so too. Take care!"

With that, the vehicle made a U-turn back to the mountains up the hills with Kyle gesturing his hand a farewell peace sign.

Kyle turned around, walking towards the city in the vicinity. As he reached the entrance to the city crossing the sandy terrain, he was met with a few lampposts that laid out a walkway to the city. Kyle walked into the city and saw on the far left a wooden sign labeled "Viridian City: The City of Evergreen". The sign was precise, as every inch of the surrounding are was green grass and many trees. Kyle looked at every corner of his direction and wanted to decide on what to do now that he's in a city without any task. He finally decided to head toward a cafe and take a seat.

The sun was now at the peak of the sky. Kyle placed his bag in the chair next to him. He sighed with boredom. He just waited for the waiter to take his order.

"Hello sir, how are we doing today? And may I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"Doing just fine least to say. I'll just have the lunch special."

"Great choice sir. I'll have it out for you in ten minutes or less."

Kyle nodded in consent. He looked up to the clouds with contemplation. He closed his eyes for a brief moment...

_"...town...austral...acquaintance.."_

"Sir?.." the voice was echoing slowly. "Sir?!" the voice got even louder.

"Huh..." Kyle replied confused and fluttering eyes.

"Your food is here. Sorry to interrupt you. Just letting ya know before it gets cold."

"That's OK. Thanks!"

The waiter carried on with the job. Kyle proceeded to consume the nourishment laid out before him and finished it in no time at all. He sat there for a few minutes to ponder about what he had just heard in what appeared to be a dream of some sort. All he could recall hearing was a town and another word he could not understand, nothing else..

Just then, he realized what he had to do, but he had to ask someone directions before he could set off. He went to the nearest passerby after paying the bill and grabbing his bag.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a.. town nearby here?"

"Mmm.. yeah there is. It's south of this city over in that direction." The stranger pointed in to the direction where South was.

"Thank you very much sir!" Kyle hastily ran toward the South, but..

"Hold on!" A stranger called out to him.

Kyle turned back to see who called him, it was a lady close to the same height as Kyle, with long, blonde hair and black clothing.

"Not to be rude or such, but you asked where the nearest town was right? So you must be new around here if I'm not mistaken. If your going over there, you should prepare yourself before you head out to your destination. The road over there is pretty dangerous for some people that aren't too familiar with the area. It's best to always prepare for the worst, if you catch my drift."

"Oh..ok I understand. Thanks for the heads up." Kyle waved a peace sign with the woman looking back at him with fascination.

Kyle ran to the supermarket and got a bunch of food and medicine. As he was making his way to the counter, something had caught his eye. The back of the counter had a stock of unusual, spherical objects. It's designs had a tint of red on the top of the half of the ball, and white coloring at the bottom of the sphere. It had a black stripe covering the middle of the sphere and in the middle, what appeared to be some sort of...button. Kyle proceeded to place the goods on the counter for checkout.

"Umm.. excuse me ma'am. What are..those behind you?"

The woman looked a brief moment. "Those are Pokéballs sir." She replied.

"Pokéballs?!" Kyle was shocked to what he had just heard. The sound of the name made him think a dirty word and laughed.

_"Hah.. she said pokéballs" _Kyle thought to himself.

"Okay, I'll take five of those as well." Kyle told the cashier.

"Okay, is that all sir?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, that'll be seven hundred pokédollars."

"Say wha! That's a lot- oh wait, you said pokédollars." Kyle said as he forgot he didn't actually have "real" money and for some reason he didn't even realize he also left money on the table earlier from the cafe

Kyle handed the cash to the clerk. "Thank you for shopping at Viridian Market. We hope to see you again!"

"Later!"

Kyle hastily ran towards South of the city, now realizing what's really going on as he went to follow the voice he heard a while ago. He had finally reached the gate out of Viridian City. He was now passing the guards of the gate and into the road onward.

* * *

**Unknown location..**

"We're finally here!"

"Your house looks great from out here Ash."

"It sure is! Hey mom I'm home!"

...

* * *

Kyle reached the outside of the gate to find himself in front of a grassy terrain to see it has a hill going downward.

"Whoa, what a steep hill." Kyle perused at the view.

He didn't hesitate to run down the hills of the road, though he was precautious enough to prevent himself from rolling down the hill like a snowball. He skidded his way down to ease the speed of his run. The middle part of the hill transitioned into a zigzag path downward the further he went down. He did his best to avoid the grass to not disturb the wildlife, or he'd call it the danger zone. He was now at the bottom of the hill and ran past the sign that engraved the word Route 1K.

The small town that now lied ahead of him: A very small suburban area with very few to ten houses and the evergreen trees, with the sign on the right of him that labeled...

"Pallet Town."

* * *

**A/N: **Looks like we're getting somewhere. What will happen next? Stay tuned!


End file.
